The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for driving in particular a plurality of devices, such as valves, with low drive power, for example piezo valves.
For driving valves, i.e. transmitting information between a control device and a plurality of valves, various methods are known. However, generally in all these methods electrical or optical lines are employed via which the necessary information is supplied to the individual valves.
In many uses this creates problems, in particular when the valves are employed on moving units.